


Mid terms

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gay, High School, Homework, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smut, mid terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: DAMN it they were supposed to be studying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that I start mid terms tomorrow :'(

"Thanks for coming Josh."

"You're welcome. I really wanna pass this test so having a study group was a really good idea Ty." Josh smiles and walks in with Tyler.

"Uh mom We're going upstairs other study-for these mid terms." Tyler rocks on his heels as he looks at his mom.

"Hi Mrs.Joseph."

"Ah so you're the Josh Tyler talks about all the time." She pats his sky blue hair. 

"What?" Josh looks at him. 

"You'll be perfect for my little Ty-Ty."

"Perfect? Ty-Ty?" 

"Ok mom thanks let's go Josh we really wanna pass." Tyler takes Josh's hand and goes up the stairs quite embarrassed. 

"Ty-Ty?" Josh looks up from his paper. 

"Umm...just a nickname.."

"Mmm like Ty? Or Ty-guy?" Josh smiles and plays a lock of hair. 

Tyler blushes. "Yes...but i like yours better." 

"Ok I'll call you Ty-Ty."

"Really Josh?"

Tyler pushes him playfully.

"Yes Tt-Ty." Josh ran his hand through Tyler's fluffy hair.

"Ok ok, let's get back to work." 

Josh frowned but grabbed his note book and scooted closer to Tyler. 

They did a couple of things like quizzing each other and taking some new notes.

*should I mention that they were on Tyler's bed?*

"Your bed is comfy."

"Ummm....thanks?" Tyler blushed. 

"No really it is, I mean that may seem weird but I'm being honest, it is." Josh bit his lip and blushed. 

"Well since we're being honest with each other." Tyler scooted in front of Josh. "I like your eyes."

"These things?" He crossed his eyes. 

"Yes those and your ears and your hair-" 

"So my face?'' 

"Yes!" Tyler smiled. "Your whole face! That cute kissable face-I just want to kiss you right no-" 

Tyler froze when he saw Josh blushing an unusual shade of red.

"You want to kiss me?" He stammered. 

"Uhhhh." Tyler did want to kiss him. He wanted to kiss Josh. Hug him, love him-make love with him right in Tyler's room. Right on that super comfy bed of his. He would love to see Josh shirtless even better, naked. He bet that Josh had a big dick. He seemed like the kind of person who would and Tyler would be honored to give Josh Dun a blowjob. He was really good at giving them. In fact one tim-

"Tyler!!!" 

"Huh??" 

"Umm... you-wanting to kiss me,"

"Oh yeah" He blushed.

"Well do you want to, kiss me?" 

DAMN it they were supposed to be studying. 

"Yes.." Tyler looked down. "I'm sorry. I realise that you may not be gay or anything but I really really like you Jo-"

Tyler was cut off by Josh coming in and kissing him. His lips were so soft....

"Mmm Ty..that was nice."

Tyler nodded speechless. "You-your lips are really soft.

Josh smirked and looked Tyler up and down his body. "I bet you taste good."

Tyler couldn't help but blush. "Well there's only one way to find out daddy."

Josh really wanted Tyler. He wanted that ass. He wanted to kiss Tyler and love him, and make love with him. He wanted to stay in Tyler's bed-that super comfy one, all night. 

"Mmmm yeah..but we've gotta study for these mid terms."

"Awww." Tyler frowned.

"But I'll make you a deal."

"Sure."

Josh grinned. "It involves fucking me..."

Tyler perked up. "Keep talking..."

"We study and if we both pass the mid terms I'll come over again this Christmas break. we can make out. All night long until you pass out...EVERY NIGHT this break I'll come over...and FUCK YOU EVERY NIGHT UNTIL YOU PASS OUT, but only if we pass."

Tyler blushed and thought about that. All night long in bed with Josh Dun...every night..over Christmas break. That sounded good. Tyler started to get aroused by the thought. 

"Deal."

Josh smiled. It was a win win. They could study pass and they would both get some ass.

They studied harder than they ever had in thier lives.

*guess what? They both got As and ass*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading ilysm
> 
> If I got the offer to make out with Tyler or Josh-only if I passed my tests I would be up studying all night every night!! For REALZ!!!


End file.
